The present invention relates to a dart board that includes at least a target block and each target block has at least one flexible slot which includes at least two apertures which may receive a dart tip with different sizes. A through hole is defined between the at least two apertures so that the darts having different sizes can be clamped by the flexible slot. A dart board that includes at least one target block and each target block has at least one flexible aperture and each flexible aperture has at least one through hole. A fixed guide plate is engaged with the frame to guide the dart tips into the apertures.
A conventional dart board generally includes a backing with frame on the back and target blocks are engaged with the partitions defined by the longitudinal and altitude, frames of the frame. The target blocks have comb-shaped apertures which have a fixed size so as to receive the dart tips that are accompanied with the dart board when purchased. However, the sizes of the apertures are fixed so that the customers cannot find suitable darts in the market except the original manufacturers. The darts often drop from the dart board if the darts do not fit the apertures and this make the scoring difficult. The dart tips could be damaged or broken when hitting the ground. The target blocks of a conventional electronic dart board are slidable so that the dart cannot stick on the target block if the dart hits on the target a block at angle. These shortcomings exist for the electronic dart boards. The target blocks and/or the surface plate (if available) are fixed to the backing so that the customers cannot replace them at home.
The present invention intends to provide a dart board wherein the target blocks have flexible apertures and the guide plate can be easily replaced.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a target block which has at least one flexible slot which includes at least two apertures which may receive the dart tip. A through hole is defined between the at least two apertures so that the darts having different sizes can be clamped by the flexible slot. A target block has at least one flexible aperture which includes at least one through hole.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a dart board that has flexible slots or flexible apertures defined in each of the target blocks and each flexible slot includes two apertures so as to receive the dart tips with different sizes. Each flexible aperture has at least one through hole so that the darts having different sizes can be clamped by the flexible aperture. The flexible slot or the flexible apertures have a flexible edge which expands when the darts hit the flexible slot or the flexible apertures, and then properly clamps the darts. After the dart is removed, the flexible slot or the flexible aperture come back to their original size. The invention increases the convenience of use for the darts with different sizes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dart board that has a guide plate which has guide apertures for guiding the dart tips and the guide plate is easily to replaced. In order to conveniently and quickly position the guide plate, the retaining frame has at least one protruding engaging member or hole for being engaged with the hooks, rods or plates on the guide plate. This makes the guide plate fixed and saves the cost of machining. The hooks, rods or plates allow the guide plate to be replaced easily. The retaining frame has at least one reinforcement plate or the reinforcement plate is made with the retaining frame as one-piece member.